darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Licia of Lindeldt
Licia of Lindelt is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. She is voiced by Liz May Brice, who also voiced Milibeth. Location Licia is first encountered in Heide's Tower of Flame after defeating the Dragonrider, and is next to the Tower of Flame bonfire. She will relocate to Majula after exhausting her dialogue, down the steps behind Sweet Shalquoir's house, where she can be found next to the Rotunda device that cannot be activated by the player. She can then open a route to Huntsman's Copse in return for 2,000 souls. If Licia is killed without invasion, Merchant Hag Melentia will sell Licia's armor, the Saint's Set, after the area has been reset (that is, resting at a bonfire). Plot Licia appears to be a staunch and devoted saint who wishes to spread the good word of miracles. However, it is heavily implied that this is all a facade, and that she is in-fact a con-artist who gulls travelers for their souls. It is most likely that she was responsible for the theft of the Soothing Sunlight miracle from the Lindelt Monastery, given its theft described on the miracle's description. When first encountered at Heide's Tower of Flame, she greets the player and states that she came to Drangleic to spread the art of miracles, though a slip of the tongue on her part may suggest otherwise. She sells a variety of miracles to the player and the useful Ring of Prayer, which boosts a player's Faith. After relocating to Majula, she is seen next to a strange contraption that can toggle the path leading from Heide's Tower of Flame to Huntsman's Copse. Although she claims that the contraption runs on miracles, and that she will activate it for a price, the Rotunda Lockstone she drops states that there is "nothing magical about it" and is purely mechanical. How she gained possession of this item is unknown. If the player talks to her with 30 Faith, she will gift them with the Idol's Chime and the Saint's Set. It is implied that Licia is the Nameless Usurper that invades the player in Drangleic Castle and Undead Crypt. If the player obtains the Crushed Eye Orb from the Undead Crypt and goes to Licia, then it will begin to "stir", allowing the player to use it to invade her world. Upon which, she will comment on how she has been "found out" and can kill the player "guilt free". This likely refers to her theft of the Soothing Sunlight miracle, or perhaps her tricking the player with the rotunda. When she is defeated using the Crushed Eye Orb, her armor set, the Idol's Chime, the Soothing Sunlight miracle and the Rotunda Lockstone are all dropped. Strategy If the player decides they have no further business with Licia and opts to kill her, they can take two courses of action: Heide's Tower of Flame To gain the Rotunda Lockstone very early in the game for free, the best way to do it is when she is met at her first location in Heide's Tower of Flame. Equip any thrusting sword available in your inventory (most likely the Mail Breaker found in the Forest of Fallen Giants) and start attacking her. When she has been struck for the third time, she will stand up and try to retaliate. With each subsequent hit, she will get staggered and be pushed back a little. Just keep pushing her to the opening on her left until she falls into the ocean (the opening in front of her has a segment of staircase below which will save her from the fall). Now rest at the nearby bonfire and the Idol's Chime and Rotunda Lockstone will appear for you to collect. Be aware that by killing her, you will commit a sin, lose the "Gathering of Exiles" Achievement/Trophy, and will not have access to her wares anymore unless revived. Majula If the player decides to kill her later in the game, it is required to fight her using the Crushed Eye Orb. Licia is by far one of the most dangerous characters in the game when provoked, as she is capable of casting some of the best miracles available. She is especially deadly when fought in NG+ and is known to kill players outright with a single attack. Good Lightning resistance and a strong shield are recommended, as her lightning miracles can deal tremendous damage and her Wrath of the Gods spell can deal physical damage if it connects. She will cast four miracles in particular: a unique orb of lightning, Blinding Bolt (which can kill players extremely fast if one does not have ample Lightning defense), a variation of Wrath of the Gods which deals physical damage, and Soothing Sunlight to heal herself when she is below 50% health. Her offensive spells can be blocked, or at least greatly negated, by using the pillar in the middle of the arena; if Licia casts her Blinding Bolt at the pillar, it will fizzle and accomplish nothing. The area of effect of Blinding Bolt and Wrath of the Gods are relatively small, so rolling away can often allow the player to completely evade damage. Licia's greatest weakness is that she has virtually no Poise, allowing players to easily interrupt her casting with almost any type of weapon. Given good stamina management, it is possible to prevent her from using her spells at all. As well, she leaves herself completely open when casting, allowing for easy backstabs unless she casts Wrath of the Gods. Another easy way to render Licia impotent is through the use of Profound Still if available. By doing so, she will start attacking players with her fists (beware, as she still deals formidable damage), but can be easily stun-locked with any fast hitting weapon and is easily backstabbed by simply rolling away from her punches. When the player feels like Profound Still is about to wear off, or has already worn off, then simply wait for her to cast a spell, hide behind the pillar and cast yours. Repeat until she dies. Perhaps the greatest threat that Licia poses is in casting Soothing Sunlight on herself when she reaches 50% health, sometimes repeatedly, which can quickly bring her back up to full health and negate any damage that the player has dealt to her up to that point. This can be especially troublesome if using a weapon with low base durability, as it is possible that the weapon will break in the midst of battle due to being unable to finish the job. If possible, try to gradually whittle her down to just above 50% health, and then build up a full stamina gauge in order to quickly finish her once she tries to start healing herself. Character information Wares 150px | 1,400 }} | Rings = | Miracles = Heal | Heal II.png | 1,500 | Med Heal | Med Heal.png | 3,000 | Great Heal Excerpt (Dark Souls II) Great Heal Excerpt | Great Heal Excerpt II.png | 4,500 | Replenishment (Dark Souls II) Replenishment | Replenishment II.png | 3,000 | Resplendent Life | Resplendent Life.png | 4,500 | Caressing Prayer | Caressing Prayer.png | 2,000 | Force (Dark Souls II) Force | Force II.png | 1,800 | Lightning Spear (Dark Souls II) Lightning Spear | Lightning Spear II.png | 6,000 | Homeward (Dark Souls II) Homeward | Homeward II.png | 2,400 | Guidance | Guidance.png | 3,700 }}}} Drops 100px|Guaranteed* |Saint's Dress|Saint's Dress.png 100px|Guranteed* |Saint's Long Gloves|Saint's Long Gloves.png 100px|Guaranteed* |Saint's Trousers|Saint's Trousers.png 100px|Guaranteed* |Idol's Chime|Idol's Chime.png 100px|Guaranteed |Rotunda Lockstone|Rotunda Lockstone.png 50px|Guaranteed |Soothing Sunlight (Dark Souls II) Soothing Sunlight|Soothing Sunlight II.png 50px|Guaranteed* }} :* Must be killed by invasion with the Crushed Eye Orb. Health and souls |~9636|2,500|5,000 }} Notes *Killing her early in the game will prevent the player from getting the "Gathering of Exiles" Achievement/Trophy. *In combat she uses many miracles, including Wrath of the Gods, Soothing Sunlight and Blinding Bolt. *There is a bug while invading Licia where the player simultaneously kills her the moment she kills the player. In this scenario, Licia will not be found back in the Rotunda Stone room, the Crushed Eye Orb will not activate, and the player will not receive Licia's drops. *Using Bonfire Ascetics at Majula will increase her difficulty when using the Crushed Eye Orb to invade her. *When invading her, the room is compact, which makes the battle harder due to the fact that her Wrath of the Gods can cause a lot of damage and has long range. *Any shield with 100% physical damage reduction can block her Wrath of the Gods attack. Trivia *In Scholar of the First Sin, if she is killed before being invaded by the Nameless Usurper, then said invader will not appear in Drangleic Castle or Undead Crypt, thus implying she may indeed be said usurper. This consequence could have been intended at the beginning of the game's release, or was added in as many players theorized the Nameless Usurper to be Licia as it donned her clothing, though only used a dagger. Gallery Licia of Lindeldt Kneel.png|Licia praying Licia of Lindeldt.png|Licia of Lindeldt's tombstone if the player killed her licia artwork.jpg|Artwork Trivia *Licia's in-game name refers to her as being from "Lindeldt", yet the rest of items which provide some lore about this place refer to it as "Lindelt", and even some have been corrected to this term in later revisions of the game. *Given the fact that the Nameless Usurper will not invade after killing Licia, some people in the gaming community have speculated if both characters are one and the same. pl:Licia z Lindelt Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants